This invention relates to a tape recorder, more particularly to a tape recorder with a lock mechanism for a reciprocating playback button plate.
Conventionally known are many tape recorders which are provided with a lock mechanism to lock a playback button plate, which has been retreated or moved to a playback position together with a playback button by depressing the playback button to such playback position. In one such prior art tape recorder, a lock member of the lock mechanism is generally disposed on a base plate, overlapping the playback button plate. In consequence, there is required a wide horizontal setting space over the base plate, as well as a perpendicular setting space to the base plate which corresponds to the thickness of the lock member, constituting a hindrance to reduction in the plane size and thickness of tape recorders.